A Night in Siam
by Jeanette S C
Summary: A one-shot I was going to enter for the "Eric pops his Cherry contest" but never did. The contest was to write about Eric's 1st time,or involved in someone else's 1st time. Sunee is a Siamese beauty, untouched by any man. But who can resist the Viking?


I do not own any rights to SVM. That would belong to Charlaine Harris...and she does it better..

Eric's POV

As warm as the night was, Eric was pleased with his surroundings. He was in Kraphu-nga, a moderately sized village, on the west coast in 17th century Siam. He had heard of the beauty of Siam for many years, and wanted to visit before returning home. He'd been in the East for quite some time. His maker had been dead for many years, and with that, came freedom. Freedom to be who he wanted and go where he chose, without being burdened with the ties to his maker. The Viking-explorer spirit in him had awakened, and he wanted to visit the countries that peeked his curiosity, and experience the culture they offered.

The Siamese were a very appealing culture. There were many things about them to admire. They were courteous and kind, not just to their own, but to travelers as well. Although most of the people were Buddhists, there were also Muslims, Thai-Chinese, and Sea Gypsies. A small community on the nearby island of Ko Surin, who lived the traditional life as sea-faring people. The combined differences amongst them, did not seem to matter, and they lived their lives peacefully. Their work ethic was incredible. Everyone worked. Not only did they work, they had pride in their work, and had a natural perfectionist quality to be the very best at it. Everyone had a skill, and instead of complaining, sulking, or slacking off, they worked to produce their very best, everytime. They also held their elders in high regard, loved each of their children, and because of this, their traditions and beliefs were held in high regard, as a family, as neighbors, as a culture, and as a country. They had every right to be proud. As of yet, Siam had not been colonized. Their biggest threat, he learned, had been from the Burmese, and that threat had forced many Siamese to move further West, away from the terror Burma inflicted on their people.

Eric had seen a few of his kind since he had arrived. He didn't bother associating with those he had seen. They weren't local, and as long as they did not interfere with his prey, he was content to leave them to their own devices. He had also seen Supes, both shifters and Weres alike, and they WERE local. Most were running the various fishing and mining businesses in the area, and a few of the bigger ones, were working with the businesses that provided "entertainment" for the locals and foreigners alike.

As he was about to get up and go on the prowl, he heard some commotion going on towards the direction of the small port. Normally, he wouldn't care, but fisherman and sailors were a part of what still existed inside him, so he sped over towards the noise. When he arrived, he was within a group of men, standing over the problem. Lying there, to his utter amazement, was a fellow Scandinavian. The men around him, were no doubt, members of the crew. The man lying, unconscious, was in his early Twenties, with long light brown hair, and a big frame. He had not seen a fellow Viking in a long time, so he was intrigued. He looked around at the men whom he was surrounded by, and spotted the Captain immediately. He looked worn, and tired, but concerned, and was asking the other men what had happened.

"He's been complaining of sharp pains in his side for the past two days Captain. Along with his loss of appetite, and some vomiting, I assumed he had something bad to eat and waited for the illness to pass. I apologize for not informing you earlier Captain." came an explanation from a man to his left.

At that moment, a local, approached in preperation to help. The Captain asked the man if there was a healer he could take his man to. The local nodded, and pointed towards the direction he was willing to take them. Eric spoke, "I know the area fairly well, and, with your permission, would like to offer my help."

"Yes, Thank you Viking." said the Captain, as they began to find means of transporting the injured man inland to the Healer.

Sunee's POV

Then, she heard them approaching. Through the nearest wall, she could peek through, to see her fathers treatment room. Through the other, she could peek outside, towards the back of their home. She saw, in the distance, a group of men approaching. Five of them, all carrying the injured man. One of the men, was a local fisherman she recognized. He spoke to her father. He sounded frantic and she barely registered what he was saying. She could barely see the men who suddenly invaded their quiet night, just their silhouette. She saw her father nod, and motion the foreigners towards his treatment room. They quickly obliged. She turned to peer through the other wall, to watch as the men carried the injured man into the room and onto the cot. She was uncertain of their descent, but was sure they were men of the Sea. Compared to her father, they were big men, worn and brown from the sun, and quite dirty.

Her eyes darted from her father, who was bent over observing the injured man, to the men surrounding him. Alas, her eyes landed on a man, the likes of which she had never seen. Her mouth dropped open, and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. He stood, taller than any man in the room. He was an absolute presence. His hair was a beautiful color, pale gold, were the only words she could think to describe it, and his build! She'd never seen a man with broad shoulders like this man. Besides his obvious attributes, he was head-to-toe beautiful. Perfect. Like a God. She had read about the histories of Greek and Roman Gods and had never, even in her imagination, pictured someone as perfect, as him. She could not take her eyes off of him, and her thoughts wandered with lightening speed, through her head, and seemed to shoot through her entire body. She managed to shift her focus back to her father, and saw him probing the mans' abdomen. There was no reaction. Her father stood, and told the fisherman, Kiet, that their man was inflicted with an illness that he would be unable to treat. The man did not suffer from the rotten food, as though they had thought, but an internal existing problem for which, there was no kind of cure. He went on to explain similar cases and the symptoms that are involved. Alas, she turned her focus back to the tall pale man.

She stared in awe. He simply took her breath away! She suddenly noticed that she was sweating. A lot. There were also some other things going on inside of her body, other than fear. She felt hot everywhere. The sensation, of what felt like hundreds of hot tiny needles, tickling her skin, was rushing through her, and she instinctively tightened her legs together, to stop the feeling from happening in a place she had only known, from a bilogical standpoint. She wiped the sweat from her brow and licked her upper lip. No sooner had she done it, that she looked up to see the tall man turn his head, and stare in the direction she was hidden. It was as though he was looking directly at her! Her first reaction, was to quickly turn her head and body away from the wall, and bring her knees up to her face. She buried her head down, and shut her eyes tight.

The men did not seem to be there for any other reason, then to find care for their man. So far, they'd given no indication of disrespect to her father, so she focused on calming herself down. She heard her father start speaking, a little louder than usual, most likely, to distract the tall man from looking in the exact direction of which his daughter was hidden. He was telling Kiet, that Fredrik did not suffer from rotten food, but another ailment that was internal. He had seen similar symptoms, and had heard of others, trying to remove the suspected organ at cause, but, were unsuccessful. The man did not have long. Her father estimated a few hours, but no more than a day.

Kiet started to translate what her father had said. His English impressed her. She turned her head to look, and noticed the tall man was focused on Kiet now. Fredriks' men, straining to understand Kiet, looked at one another, and one by one, put their heads down. The tall man spoke to them. His voice deep and serious. She assumed they were making arrangements for Fredriks' passing. She listened to their exchanges, and saw her father look her way. Kiet nodded to her father. He started to prepare a bowl for the opium smoke to relieve Fredriks pain. When the men finished talking, they turned to leave. A man muttered something to the tall man, and she heard "Eric". "Eric" she thought. So that was the name of the man who doomed her for all other men, for the rest of her life....

It was just Eric and her father in the room. Her father placed the bowl by Fredriks head, and turned to face Eric. He offered him a place to sit, while staying with Fredrik for the night. Eric remained where he was. Her heartbeat fast, in fear for her father. Eric stared at her father, and to her amazement, started to speak to him. She didn't understand. Her father obviously would not understand, so what was he doing? He spoke calmly, reassuringly, and her father just stared back at him, as though, he understood the foreign dialect Eric was speaking. Then, she saw her father turn, as if to leave. What was he doing? Where was he going? Was he just leaving her there ? Perhaps he was going to the house to inform her brothers of what was happening. She was confused and scared. She peeked through the other wall to watch as her father entered their home, and his calming voice, as he talked to her brothers. She couldn't make out what he was saying to them, but heard the shuffle of their feet upstairs. She waited for the sound of her fathers footsteps to come back out, and aid her in the escape from her current situation here, but, to no avail.

Just then, Eric started to walk. She shifted her eyes to the crack in the other wall, and saw him walking towards her room. She turned her body back into the crouched position, and shut her eyes tightly, as though she could just "wish" herself out of here. His footsteps got closer. She could feel the boards she sat on, shift under the weight of each step. Her heart beat so fast, she thought he'd be able to hear the pounding! Footstep, footstep. Closer, closer. She buried her head on her knees, and felt a wisp of air, as he'd lifted the cover from the floor.

"Alright. He's here. He staring at me. No escaping it. Just open your eyes, and look up." She told herself.

She lifted her head. Yes. There he was, and, if she was impressed merely by the site of him from across the room, she realized, it was nothing, compared to looking at him up close. He was magnificent. His eyes were an amazing blue, and skin, pale, but beautiful. His lips were turned up, like a smile, but, half a smile. An expression, like he'd caught her. Like this was a game of hide and seek her brothers and her played when they were kids. She couldn't help but smile. She immediately felt like an idiot for doing so, considering this awkward situation, and rolled her eyes at herself. At this, Erics' laughter filled the whole room. It was a big hearty kind of laugh and made her laugh back. He motioned with his hand, for her to come out. She obliged, ducked her head, to avoid hitting the top of the table, to spare further embarrassment, and stood up straight.

She had no idea what to say. Should she apologize for Fredrik? Ask about her father? He wouldn't understand anything she said, so she did the only thing that came to her mind. She put her hands together, and bowed her head. "Sawadee" was the gesture of bowing. You paid respect to your parents, friends, and greeted others, this way. As she brought her head back up, she put her hand on her chest and introduced herself, by simply saying "Sunee".

He returned the gesture, and said, "Eric".

Eric's POV

Eric found out more about the man, he was helping carry, from his crew mates. His name was Fredrik. He was a last minute addition to their crew, two days before leaving Portugal for Moluccas, the Spice Islands. He came from, one of many, small villages in Sweden, leaving only his mother behind. His father died at sea long ago, and last year, he lost his wife during childbirth. He didn't blame Fredrik, for taking to a long trip away from home. He knew, there would be nothing the Healer could do to treat him. He wondered if the others planned to take his body back home, when they came upon the home of the Healer.

Kiet stopped close outside a smaller shack near their home. He heard movement inside, and saw light coming through the cracks. The Healer stepped outside to greet them, and once he saw Kiet, he bowed and asked him their business. Kiet referred to the man, as Jao, and after listening to Kiets explanation, he made a motion with his hand, inviting them inside, where he could examine him. They all moved him inside and placed him on Jaos' cot.

He watched as Jao kneeled down to start checking Fredriks' eye dilation, pulse, and numerous probing gestures Healers and Doctors used in almost every injury that didn't involve bleeding out. His experience and instinct told him, Fredrik was beyond saving, and that was a shame. He was a young, strong, fellow Viking, who at his age, should've had the whole world in front of him, but, his fate instead, would be to die half a world away, from an ailment, from which there was, of yet, no cure.

He suddenly heard sound, coming from the small room behind the wall in front of them. He focused his eyes to the spot the sound was coming from and there, he could make out a set of eyes watching through the cracks. He assumed it was a member of the mans family. He could understand why he'd want his loved ones to stay hidden. You never knew just what kind of Foreigners in need you'd be taking in. The kind who are grateful and accept the care and diagnosis of the injured, or the kind who'd inflict harm on you and your family, regardless of what you did. You never knew, so, better to be safe.

He was now beginning to sense her smell. Oh yes, it was a girl behind that wall. Her scent was stronger now. Sweet Jasmine and Orchids. Siam was full of the smell of Jasmine and Orchids, but the scent coming out of her pores, from her sweat, was distinctive. A Virgin. Untouched by any man, and here he was, starving, and now, intrigued by her identity, and a bit aroused.

The Healers voice became louder as he was explaining things to Kiet. Distraction perhaps? Kiet started talking again. His English was very broken, but what he did manage to speak, was understood. The Healer had ruled out food poisoning, but, what Fredrik was suffering from, was untreatable. He had seen cases before in which men had experienced the same symptoms, fell into an unconscious state, only to die within a few days. The Healer could prepare something for Fredrik, so that they would be assured, he would no longer suffer from any pain, but there was nothing more he could do. The Captain talked to the other men about what to do, and he'd heard them agree to bring his body back aboard once he'd passed, and were discussing arrangements for one of them to stay with him. Eric volunteered for the first shift.

"I'll stay with him until dawn", Eric said to them. "I know I'm not a member of your crew, but I am a fellow Scandinavian, and since his death will take place on neither a battlefield, nor at sea, I'd be the closest to home that he is going to get for the rest of his life."

The men respectfully agreed and turned to leave. One of the men, Aldo, had told Eric that he'd be there before dawn to relieve him. He turned to the Jao and watched as he placed a small bowl with smoke coming out from it, next to Fredriks cot, by his face. Opium. Good use for it. Fredrik would go out of this world blissfully pain-free. Jao got to his feet and turned to face him. Eric knew, the old man would not simply walk out of here without tending to the girl in the next room. He assumed it was a daughter, it certainly wasn't his wife. And he may very well have more children in the house, so he decided to Glamour him. He didn't do this often, but his curiosity for what was in the next room, got the better of him. Appius had taught Eric, that the language barrier, was broken when you used Glamour. It came in handy when you were stuck in a country where using the more seductive part of their predatory nature, was of no use, unless you spoke the language. Vampires needed to be able to feed anywhere and everywhere, regardless of the language barrier, so this particular skill was useful from time to time.

He slowly walked towards him, and spoke intently. "You have been very kind in your assistance tonight. I will stay with him now. You must be very tired after such an ordeal." He saw the man was coming right along. "Might I suggest retiring for the night. You and the rest of your family must worry no further. Your daughter will be safe here, assisting me until my leave at dawn." The man nodded, with weary eyes. "There is no need for anyone to come back out. I will send her on her way shortly, so that she may turn in for the night as well." And with that, the man slowly turned to leave and Eric watched as he walked towards his home, and enter. He heard his voice in the distance, undoubtedly explaining to the remainder of the family, what had just transpired, and he heard calming reassurance in his voice. He heard nothing resembling further curiosity or investigation, which meant, the old mans' attitude was genuine and believable to them, and so, he turned his attention towards the direction of the girl hiding in the other room.

He stared briefly, and started to walk towards the doorway. When he reached the rooms entrance, he looked in and turned his head left. There, in the corner, was a small table, with a red cover thrown over it. He knew she was underneath it. He could see the movement of the cover, and reached out to lift it up, and saw her, her head was down, and then she lifted it, so that she was looking right back at him. He was pleased that she was not so young. Virgins tended to range between the ages of thirteen to sixteen, and as sweet as there blood was, Eric had not had sex with ones so young, for more than two centuries. His body might not have aged, but his mind did, and he wanted a young woman, not a little girl.

She smiled at him, and quickly rolled her eyes, like she thought she'd made some kind of mistake. At this, he laughed. It was an endearing gesture, and one he'd seen before, from women who lost their composure and grace at the mere site of him. She smiled again, and ducked her head down to come out from under the table. As she stood straight, he barely got site of all of her, before she stepped forward, put her hands together, as if to pray, and bowed her head. The custom of bowing ones head was called "Sawadee" and Eric knew it well.

"Sunee", she said

He returned the gesture."Eric".

They would not be having anything that resembled a typical conversation. Their communication would be reliant on a few gestures, motions, and a few words and phrases he'd picked up on, during his stay. She pointed in Fredriks' direction. He just looked down momentarily and shook his head. She looked down as well. She was a beautiful creature. Her hair was long past her shoulders, thick, and black. She stood a little taller than most women here, to his shoulders. Her night-dress was thin, and he could make out the distinct erect nipples underneath. He licked his lips, and looked once again, into her eyes. She knew he was looking at her body. She returned the gesture and looked at areas of his body. She started down at his thighs, and moved them up to his torso, and he saw her eyes get bigger as she rested her eyes on his shoulders. She took a short gasping breath, and put her hand over her mouth.

He wanted her. He knew he would have to proceed with caution, as he did not want to scare her off by doing something too fast, but he also knew, by her welcoming scent alone, that she was also, ready to be taken.

He reached up and gently pulled her hand from her mouth, and stepped closer to her. She wasn't apprehensive. She was breathing in short, shaky breaths, but not out of fear. She looked at her hand in his, and then met his eyes. He was close to her now. Closer than, he was sure, she was use to, but, her gaze on him, remained. She was glistening with a light sheer sweat on her skin. He was still holding her hand, as he brought it down, and leaned his head down and gently kissed her lips. The moment his lips touched hers, he felt her tense up. "First kiss perhaps? Well, she's in for more shockers tonight" he thought.

He licked his lips, and put them back onto hers. He used his tongue to gently trace the outside of her lips, and once he felt her mouth open just slightly, he slipped his tongue gently inside. Her tongue had the sweet taste of the Jasmine rice on it. She was starting to get the hang of it. She took her hand out of his, and placed it around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. He was kissing her more aggressively now, as she moaned into his mouth.

He reacted to it, by quickly placing her on soft palette she had made for her comfort, on the floor. She never stopped kissing him. He was laying half of his body on her, to the side, and moved his right hand from her waist, down to her bare knee. The scent of her was very strong now, and he was anxious to taste her, in more ways than one. He could feel the heat coming from underneath her dress. When he started moving his hand up her bare leg, she had opened them a little wider, inviting his touch. His whole hand remained on her skin, as he moved it over the top of her thigh to her hip bone, and on to cup her right breast. Her nipple was hard and he used his finger to trace around it, spurring it to get even harder. He used his arm to raise the dress higher, to put his mouth on her nipple, when she took his direction, and lifted it completely off her body. He kissed her once more, and broke it, to move down and tongue at her nipple. His fangs came down midway, and he put his mouth around her nipple, and barely traced it with his fangs, when he heard her gasp. She didn't raise her head, so he kept his mouth on her and moved to the other nipple. He was sucking and gently tracing his fangs around the areola, and she gasped from pleasure.

He moved back up to kiss her, he tasted the sweat from her upper lip, and couldn't wait to taste more. He then moved his hand down to between her thighs, and came to the outside of her lips. He used his middle finger, and traced the outlining of them, to feel one drop of her on his finger. She'd obviously never had a man, or anyone else except herself, touch her, much less, enter her, where he was about to. But she was ready for it, and moaned again. He rubbed his middle finger and thumb together, moistioned from the drop she had waiting for him, and slid his finger inside her, slid his thumb upwards, and gently circled her clitoris, as he slowly slid his other finger in and out. He wanted to give her, her first orgasm, this way. She might find the art of climaxing, until she got use to all of him inside her, a little difficult. He also wanted to take advantage of her inexperience, by feeding from her thigh during climax, to feed his hunger. She'd be so enthralled by the ecstacy of her first orgasm, that she'd assume the pain, was assossiated with the aching feeling all at once. He would do it quickly.

He watched her as she licked her lips. She was swelling more and more around his finger. He knew she was close, so he went down and put his tongue where his thumb was. He slid another finger inside her, and moved them quicker in and out, and using his tongue to lap her everywhere. He came back up to taste more of her, and was ready to give her, her release. He licked her clit again, and felt her trembling harder, she was about to come, when he used his thumb again, and moved down to her thigh. When he felt her start to climax, he bit her inner thigh and started feeding from her.

"Unh!" she moaned loudly.

Her blood, warm and sweet in his mouth, was the best he'd tasted for centuries. Like her country itself, her blood was exotic.

He got his fill of her, and as she was spasming the last of her orgasm, he licked her wounds, and removed his vest as he came back up to her face. She was panting heavily, and had a small little pool of sweat forming in the crook of her neck. He stared down at her, as she looked back at him, and reached her arms around his neck to bring him back down to kiss her. He obliged. She kissed him hard, sucking at his bottom lip. She moved her hand down his torso. She felt the muscles on his stomach. They went over the bumps of his abdomen, and rested at the top of his pants. She used two fingers to trace right underneath his waistline, then, moved her hand further down to touch the buldge in his pants. and he used that as a cue to take his pants off.

She had an eager expression on her face. She was very curious. He saw her eyes in reaction to seeing his erection, and smiled. She hesitantly moved her hand out to touch it, and lightly gasped, when gripping it gently. This was all a first for her, so he understood her reaction. The scent of her aftersex was more than he could bare. He wanted to be inside her now. He swiftly turned her onto her back again, and got on top of her. He slid himself inside her, but only halfway, so that she could get use to the first thrust. She moaned loudly in his mouth, and threw her head back. He pulled out slightly, and thrust himself back inside further this time. She arched her back and moaned louder. She was in a little pain. She grabbed his behind and dug her nails in his cheeks. She was once again, very wet, and he felt her swell around his cock. He slid back out, and thrust foward again, all of it this time. She moved her hands to his shoulders and brought him closer to her. He started to move a little quicker, coming out enough to stroke her clitoris, with the head of his cock. She moaned into his ear. Her hot breath sending chills down his spine. She was on the verge of climaxing again, when he had another desire to take her blood. He wanted more, and she was so willing. He slowed his pace, and teased her with his head on her clit. She tried to reach his bottom to force him back inside of her, but he raised his torso, and she moaned with want. She was going insane with want. He smiled wickedly at her, and she whined.

He'd use this to his advantage, and feed from her once more. He came back down, and thrust back inside her. He was moving faster, and faster. She was, once again, on the verge, when he came down on her neck and bit down hard. He heard her loud moans of pleasure, and put his hand over her mouth as he continued to suck her warm, sweet blood into his mouth. Her muffled moans were folowed by her body spasms, and he stopped to lick at her neck. Suddenly, he felt her bite his finger, and snapped up quickly to see her smiling wickedly at him, with a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth! She stuck her tongue out and licked at the drop of blood, HIS blood, and smiled again.

"Why you little minx" he said cooly. She must have thought this was all part of the encounter, and looked very amused and pleased with herself. Eric laughed. She was still breathing hard, but joined him in laughter.

He wasn't through with her just yet. She was still giggling when he swiftly turned her around, and pushed her body up against the wall. He held both her hands in his left hand, and put them over her head onto the wall. She was upright, on her knees, with her body pressed against the wall. He kissed the dip in her back and moved behind her. He kept her hands over her head, and used his right arm to bring her waist out so that he could push back inside her. He slid in, and grabbed her breast from behind. She showed no signs of suffering from this position, and he got the impression, that she was quick and willing to learn. She wanted more. He used his fingers to twist her nipples, enough for her to gasp. "Anh! Anh! Unh!"

He wanted to push one more thing, so he moved his hand down to her clit, and began taking quicker strokes in and out. Her next orgasm was building up, and she tried to move her hands. He tightened his grip on them and thrust into her harder. He then brought his hand around to her backside, and slid it into her other hole. She was surprised at that, but, he kept moving his hips, thrusting in and out of her, while he worked his finger inside her. She was not only getting use to it, but starting to really enjoy it as well. He let her hands go, and she brought the back of her head to Erics chest. Their bodies were interlocked in this position, as he kept fucking her. He used his free hand to tend to her clit again. She grabbed her own breasts, and his hands were hard at work in multiple places. Her moans were more frequent, and she would climax again, soon, and this one would be the most intense. He was ready. He felt her start to shutter, and he bent over for one more taste. As soon as the blood from he shoulder entered his mouth, he felt his release. He felt her muscles spasm once more, and lapped at her neck. As he waited for the waves of pleasure to pass for them both, he rested his head on her back. He breathed heavily for her.

They both collapsed on the floor, and stayed quiet for a few minutes, when Eric remembered Aldo would be here shortly to take over, and he needed to reach his shelter before dawn.

He looked down, as she lay exhausted on her self-made palette. He knew he would never forget such a rare and exotic beauty for as long as he lived. Her eyes were half open and he smiled.

"Goodbye Sunee. Thank You for this wonderful night". He caressed her soft, warm cheek, put his hands together and bowed. "Sawadee Ka". He turned and walked into the next room. He stood over Fredrik and looked down at him. He had passed away during the night, and in the soft glow of the room, looked quite peaceful. He could hear his crew mate approaching. As the man stood at the doorway, Eric shook his head.

"He's gone. I assume you're men will give him a proper burial? Perhaps a traditional Viking one, before your journey?" he said sternly.

"I'll see to it Eric".

Eric walked towards the door and stopped close to the man. "There's a girl in the next room. Daughter of the Healer. She is to be left untouched. Pay her father generously for his services" and held out a small pouch.

The man nodded, and Eric walked out into what little was left of the night.

Sunee's POV

She lay still. Her breathing finally slowed to a more normal pace, but her skin still felt very hot. She wrapped her blanket around her skin, still damp with sweat from the both of them, and inhaled his scent. She smiled, and peeked through the wall to see Eric pay his respects for the dying man. His manner was very serene and she knew the man was gone. She heard someone approaching, and saw the two of them exchange words briefly. Then, just like that, he had walked out into the night.

It was approaching dawn. She rose to dress herself quietly, and lay back down. She'd wait here for her father to come relieve her, and as she did, images of what just transpired, flashed through her head. She put her hand over her mouth, as though her smile made noise, and wanted to giggle. She knew she'd most likely never see Eric again, but to have had just one night with that man, was worth waiting for...


End file.
